Bring Me To Life
by CeNa'S LiDdLe SuGa
Summary: *~TITLED CHANGED FROM 'DAMAGED'~*Brianna Dumas leaves her family when she's 18 to be with her boyfriend. After a little while she finds out exactly what her family & friends were trying to warn her about. Features: Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas & Others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~January 2000~*  
  
"Brianna, please don't do this." Lisa Dumas begged her daughter as she threw her clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"I'm leaving Mom. I'm so sick of you and Amy and everyone else hating on Zander. You and Amy even got Matt and Jeff to hate him." Brianna said zipping her suitcase.  
  
"Please Brianna, don't do this, he's only going to hurt you...in more ways then one." Lisa continued to beg as her daughter walked out into the living room.  
  
"I love him Mom and I'm going to be with him. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." She said walking out the front door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~April 2003~*  
  
"Zander, please not now...I'm so tired." Brianna said as her boyfriend of four years slowly unzipped the zipper of her jean mini skirt. She had just gotten back from work and had been up since three o'clock that morning.  
  
"Come on baby, you know you want me." He said gently pushing her onto the bed.  
  
"Not now, maybe later." She said putting her hands on his chest to push him away. Zander's eyes went cold as he pinned her to the bed.  
  
"I tried being nice, but you never learn do you." He said grabbing the front of her shirt and ripping it off.  
  
"Zander, please don't-" Brianna begged as she began struggling, only to earn a hard slap for her effort.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" He yelled pulling her skirt and thong off.  
  
"Please..." She trailed off as she watched him unbutton his jeans and pull them off, followed by his boxers.  
  
"I said shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" He yelled slapping her again, this time even harder. Brianna yelped as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Zander stop...please stop." She begged and Zander shook his head angrily.  
  
"How many fuckin' times do I have tell you to shut the fuck up?" He asked balling his fist up and punching her square in the eye. Brianna bit her lip to stifle a scream as the tears she had been holding back began to stream down her face. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?" He asked and she kept silent. It wouldn't hurt as much if she just let him have his way.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Two Thirty that Morning~*  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me out this late so you could get freaking glow in the dark paint." Amy Dumas said to her good friend, Jeff Hardy, with a yawn.  
  
"Hey, nobody forced you to come." Jeff said as they walked into a Wal-Mart. Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, my cousin's birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to get her a card while we're here." She said as she headed in the opposite direction that Jeff was going. The store was very quiet as Jeff walked towards the back of the store looking for the isle where he could find what he needed. He was walking past the medicine isle when something or someone caught his eye. He watched as a young woman about 5'5", looked through heat packs. There was something about her that was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger sweatshirt, tight flare jeans, and Nike Air sneakers. Her long, light brown hair was down and hid her face. He knew he knew her from somewhere, why couldn't he think of who she was? The woman dropped one of the heat packs she was looking at and slowly bent down to pick it up as she stood back up and tucked her hair behind her ears giving him a good look at her face. It took him a second but then he finally figured out who this woman was. His eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Brianna, what the hell happened to you?" He asked walking to her and gently taking her face in his hands. He examined the black eye and huge bruise she had going down the left side of her face. She pulled her face out of his hands and lowered her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." She said softly.  
  
"Yea, right." Jeff said putting his finger under her chin and pulling her face up so she was looking at him. "Tell me what happened." He said softly.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend Hardy Boy." Brianna heard Zander say from behind her and she quickly turned around. Jeff immediately recognized Zander.  
  
"You did this to her, didn't you piece of shit." Jeff said angrily. Zander gave Jeff a smirk.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said grabbing hold of Brianna's arm. "Come on baby, we've gotta get going." He roughly pulled her with him as he attempted to pass Jeff. Brianna yelped in pain. Jeff ripped Zander's hand off of Brianna and pushed her behind him.  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere."  
  
"Well you can't decide that for her can you?"  
  
"Fine, Brianna, do you want to go with this ass hole?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Zander. Brianna stayed silent. "I'll take that as a no. Now get the fuck out of here Zander before I call the police on your ass...or even worse, get out of here before I kick your ass into oblivion."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going, but this isn't the last you've heard of me." He said reluctantly leaving. Once he was out of eyesight, Jeff turned to Brianna.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked gently putting his hands on her shoulders and she nodded.  
  
"There you are Jeff; I've been looking all over for you!" Amy exclaimed as she walked down the isle, not noticing Brianna at first. "Who's your friend?" She asked with a smirk. Brianna looked up at Amy and Amy's jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" Amy said running up to her sister. "Brianna, is that you?" She asked looking at her intently. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Zander." Jeff answered for Brianna.  
  
"Where is he? I'll kill that ass myself!"  
  
"No, don't Amy. I'm fine." Brianna said softly.  
  
"You're not fine! Look at what he did to you!" Amy said and Brianna looked down. "Please, let us take you to the hospital."  
  
"No, I can't, they'll call the police."  
  
"Good, that jackass deserves to get arrested." Amy stated as Brianna shook her head. Amy sighed. "Then at least let us take you back to the hotel and ice up your face and stuff."  
  
"Fine." Brianna agreed somewhat reluctantly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Here's some ice Brianna." Jeff said handing a towel of ice to Brianna.  
  
"Thanks Jeff." She said putting it on her face.  
  
"Brianna...what happened?" Amy asked sitting next to Brianna on the bed.  
  
"He...umm...I...he wanted me to have sex with him so he..." She said looking down.  
  
"He hit you because you wouldn't have sex with him?" Amy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Umm...yea, he hit me." Brianna said. She wasn't lying...she just wasn't telling them everything.  
  
"That son of a bitch I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Jeff yelled grabbing his jacket before heading towards the hotel door.  
  
"NO!" Brianna yelled standing up causing Jeff to turn around. "Please don't." Jeff sighed.  
  
"Fine, but if I ever see him again I can't be held responsible for my actions."  
  
"Bri, we should take you to the hospital to get you checked up on you-" Amy started.  
  
"No, I'm not going to the hospital." Brianna said taking the ice off of her eye. "And I should really get going."  
  
"You're not going back to him."  
  
"I have to I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Stay with us then."  
  
"I have to go back to him eventually and if I go back now it...well it won't hurt as much." Brianna said playing with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.  
  
"You're going back to him over my dead body." Jeff said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Jeff's right. We're not letting you go back to him. He hurt you...he hit you and we can't let you go back. Why would you even want to go back to him?" Amy asked as she stood up.  
  
"Because...I'm scared all right. I'm scared to fucking death of him." Brianna admitted. "I already tried getting away from Zander once. That's how I got this." She said turning around and pulling her sweatshirt over her head. On her back going from the top of her right shoulder blade to the bottom of her left one was a thin, faded scar. "That's from his belt buckle."  
  
"Oh God...he really did that to you?" Amy asked running a hand over it.  
  
"Yea he did and if I don't get back soon he'll probably do a lot worse to me this time." She said pulling her sweatshirt back over her head.  
  
"Listen, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You can stay with me and travel with me to keep him off track if you're worried about him finding you." Jeff said softly. "But we are not going to let you go back to him after what he did."  
  
"I like Jeff's idea. He can look out for you and plus, traveling with the WWE there's so many people around, whether it's writers or ring technicians or stage hands or wrestlers themselves, you're never alone." Amy said. "Please let us help you." Brianna stayed silent for a minute.  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Sooooooooo............what do you think about the first chapter of this fic? Should I continue? The concept for this kinda just popped into my head. Please review and tell me what ya think! I'll luv ya if ya do!  
  
Lotz ~O~ Luv,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Brianna sat on the couch in Jeff's hotel room watching MTV, though her mind really wasn't on the TV. She had taken a shower in Amy's room and Amy had given her pajamas to wear. She had to stay with Jeff because they had to leave at six o'clock. It was now four o'clock so they really only had an hour and a half tops to sleep. Brianna stared at the TV blankly as her mind wandered to Zander and what he had done to her. Her eyes began to water, but she wouldn't let any tears fall. As much as she hated admitting it, she really was terrified of what Zander would do to her if he found her. Jeff watched her from where he sat on his bed and saw the way she was staring at the TV.  
  
"Come here Bri." He said pulling her out of her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "What's on your mind?" He asked.  
  
"How am I going to pay for airline tickets and hotel rooms and everything else?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Listen, I'll pay for everything and then if you can pay me back then you can pay me back."  
  
"Yea, but-"  
  
"No buts...I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Jeff said in a 'there's no changing my mind' tone.  
  
"Ugh...fine. You win, but I will be paying you back. Whether it be in a week, a month or even a year I am paying you back." She said and Jeff nodded.  
  
"Then that's fine." He said and Brianna sighed sadly. "What else is wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing I'm..." She began but then saw that Jeff didn't believe her for a second. "Well...I didn't exactly tell you and Amy the whole truth." Brianna admitted softly.  
  
"What do you mean 'the whole truth'?"  
  
"Umm...Zander didn't only hit me...he umm...he r-r-r-raped me." She said in whisper. Jeff immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.  
  
"God...why didn't you tell me or Amy?" He asked as she began to cry into his chest. "Shh...sweetie...it's ok. He'll never touch you again. I promise." He whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I didn't mean to let him...he just...every time I asked him to stop he would hit me so I just-I let him do it and it's all my fault." She cried into his chest.  
  
"No, sweetie, no." He said pulling her away from him so he could look at her. "It's not your fault. It's his fault. He's the one who ra- did that to you. I don't want to hear you ever blame yourself for what that sick bastard did ok?" Brianna nodded with a sniffle. "I think we should go to sleep now, even though it's not going to be much." He said standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Brianna asked in an almost panicked voice.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You can sleep on the bed."  
  
"No...please don't leave me alone right now." She almost begged him.  
  
"Ok" He said climbing back into the bed. "Is this ok?" He asked as he pulled the covers over them and put his arms around her.  
  
"Yea, thanks Jeff."  
  
"No problem, sweetie."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Three Hours Later~*  
  
"Come on Bri." Jeff said pulling her up from her seat in the waiting area by their flight gate.  
  
"We can sleep on the flight, right?" She asked with a yawn.  
  
"Yes and don't worry you won't be the only one sleeping." He said with a yawn of his own.  
  
"Good." She said as they boarded the flight.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Jeff, dude, wake up." Jay Reso (Christian) said shaking Jeff.  
  
"Huh?" He asked waking with a slight jump.  
  
"The plane's landing in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh, thanks man." Jeff said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Jeff, if you don't mind me asking...who's the chick?" Jay asked referring to Brianna who was asleep on Jeff's shoulder. She had covered her bruises as best she could with make-up so they weren't very noticeable.  
  
"Oh, she's Amy's sister...and don't ask about it because it's a real long story." Jeff said and Jay nodded.  
  
"Ok...but are you two, like, together though?" He asked.  
  
"No...we're just friends." Jeff said as he gently stroked her hair. "Bri, sweetie, wake up."  
  
"Hmm...what?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.  
  
"The plane's gonna land soon."  
  
"Oh." Brianna said tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"How are ya feeling?" He asked as she checked her make-up in a compact to make sure you couldn't see the black and blues on her face.  
  
"I'm ok. A little tired, a little sore, but hey what can you expect after a day like I had yesterday." She said with a shrug. "Thanks for everything Jeff."  
  
"Come on. Stop thanking me cause I'm happy to do it as long as you're safe and Zander can't get his hands on you." He said offering her a smile. "Plus, I've got a traveling buddy who doesn't use ass cream." He said loud enough for Jay and Chris Irvine (Y2J) to hear in the seats behind them. Brianna laughed a little at his comment.  
  
"Hey that was just a storyline." Chris protested.  
  
"Yea, and I don't have to worry about shrinkage." Jay added.  
  
"That's because you don't have enough there to shrink." Jeff said with a smirk and Brianna put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as the three men went back and forth. Jay rolled his eyes at the younger Hardy brother.  
  
"Yea, well at least my hair doesn't look like a bag of skittles melted on my head." Jay countered and Brianna couldn't help but bust out laughing this time.  
  
"Hey that wasn't funny." Jeff said to Brianna and then turned his attention to Jay. "Well, at least I didn't ask Dwayne to sign a copy of the Scorpion King for my cousin."  
  
"Another storyline, jabroni."  
  
"Ok, then at least I don't have to steal people's catchphrases."  
  
"Yea, well at least I don't have to steal people's moves."  
  
"Look who's talking about storylines." Jeff said. "I get more screams then you."  
  
"If I took my shirt off in the middle of the ring and did a few pelvis thrusts I'd get screams too." Brianna looked on with amusement. She was loving this. It was so damn funny to watch two grown men fight like five year olds.  
  
"Boys, boys, chill. We all know that I would get the most screams." Chris said which started a whole new argument that was interrupted a few minutes later when the pilot came over the plane speakers.  
  
"We are now approaching Toronto Airport. Please stay in your seats and buckle your seat belts."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Do you want your own room?" Jeff asked as they walked into the lobby of The Holiday Inn.  
  
"Ummm...I guess-"  
  
"If you don't want to stay alone yet I don't mind sharing a room with you." Jeff offered.  
  
"Thanks Jeff. I really don't want to stay alone yet."  
  
"No problem." Jeff said as he told the hotel receptionist what kind of room he needed. He handed her his driver's license and credit card.  
  
"Room 483, Mr. Hardy. Enjoy your stay." She said giving them a smile as they headed towards the elevators.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Come on." Jeff said pulling Brianna towards the hotel room door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"It's nine o'clock. I have three hours before I have to be at the arena so we're going shopping." He said as she followed him out the door.  
  
"What are we going shopping for?" Brianna asked as they stopped in front of the elevators.  
  
"Clothes...for you." He said once they were in the elevator.  
  
"Whoa." She said hitting the Emergency stop button. "We never discussed clothing."  
  
"Come on Bri. You have no clothes and you need to have clothes." Jeff said, then a smile formed on his face. "That is unless you want to walk around naked."  
  
"Ha ha...so funny." She said sarcastically wit a roll of her eyes as she hit the button to start the elevator. "I guess you win...again."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"But I am paying you back every single cent so you better give me the receipts."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jeff said saluting her and Brianna rolled her eyes at him as they walked off the elevator.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Brianna had gone with Jeff to the arena for the house show he had that day. Once they had gotten back to the hotel after the show Jeff had immediately gone to sleep. He was dead to the world. Even when Brianna had turned on the TV and it was blasting 50 Cent, he slept right through it. Now she sat on Jeff's bed watching a repeat of the Real World/Road Rules battle of the Sexes, braiding his hair while he slept. As tired as she was, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but feel bad for bringing Jeff and Amy into the whole mess she called her life. She should have just listened to everyone and none of this would've ever happened. The shrill sound of her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly grabbed it off the night table and saw on the caller ID who was calling...Zander. He had called while she and Jeff had been shopping earlier and Jeff had taken her cell and turned it off. Brianna went to hit the power button but then hit the talk button instead. *I can't hide from him forever* She thought.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where the fuck are you Brianna?!" Zander yelled so loud, she had to pull the phone away from her ear.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I am. You're no longer part of my life." She said trying to keep the fact that she was scared out of her voice.  
  
"I don't think so bitch!" He yelled. "You think you can just hide from me? I'll find you and you'll be so fucking sorry when I do!"  
  
"Please Zander stop!" Her voice cracked when she said this. She watched as Jeff's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I know your scared shitless, so why don't you just come back. It'll be easier for me and that means it'll less painful for you." Jeff saw the look of fear on her face and grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"Listen you son of a bitch. You stay the fuck away from Brianna or you'll have to deal with me." He said angrily and hung up before Zander got the chance to reply. He pulled the battery out of the phone and put them both back on the night table. "What did he say to you?" He asked his tone soft and soothing.  
  
"He...ummm...told me he would find me and that I would be sorry when he did."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie, he won't touch you because he'll have to get through me first."  
  
"Jeff I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Brianna said softly.  
  
"I'm not gonna get hurt." Jeff assured and Brianna sighed sadly. "You trust me right Bri?" Jeff asked as he gently caressed her cheek and she nodded. "I promise I won't let him hurt you again." He said and she gave him a small smile. "Good now that's the Brianna I know." He said with a smile of his own. "Now can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea of course."  
  
"Why is half of my head braided?" He asked.  
  
"I got bored." She said with an innocent smile. Jeff laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You'll have to finish tomorrow before our flight home." Jeff said as he laid back down. "Are you going to sleep tonight or not?" He asked holding the covers up for her to climb under. She got under and Jeff loosely threw his arm around her waist.  
  
"Thanks for everything Jeff." She said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop thanking me?" He asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Last time I promise." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes. "Night, Jeff."  
  
"Good night Bri."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the crappieness though. Umm..............I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up cuz I'm goin to Arizona next Thursday and I have a lot of packing and otha shit to do before I go. I'm almost positive that I'll have internet access from the hotel I'm staying at but I don't know how much writing I will get done while I'm down there. Thanx to Dustin (thanx for reading 'The Newest Diva' :-), xtremelybold, Jeff Hardyz Girl, Amanda, hardykitty, Lol, Star (wow.....somebody actually wants MY autograph? I'm flattered!! :-D), Kelly, jeffsskittle, & HardyzGurl1 for reviewin. As alwayz plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lotz ~O~ Luv,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


End file.
